


under the stars

by frecklesandfrogboy (startwithasong)



Series: @murphamyfanfiction ficlets [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithasong/pseuds/frecklesandfrogboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bellamy and murphy take a trip north to go camping and to watch the northern lights. theyve never seen that many stars in their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet based on a prompt i got on tumblr (@murphamyfanfiction).  
> this is an unedited first draft, written in a little under an hour

“Are we almost there?”

It’s dark out, but Murphy can see Bellamy roll his eyes in the dim light of the moon. “You know you’ll be able to tell when we get there, right?”

“We’ve been walking for a fucking _eternity_.”

“Half an hour,” Bellamy corrects. “You can do it, babe. We’re almost there.”

“Why did I agree to go on a fucking camping trip?”

“Because I wanted to go camping, and you’re my boyfriend, and one of your duties as a boyfriend is to come on camping trips. It’s in the rules.”

“I’d like to see these fucking rules,” Murphy grumbles, but he follows Bellamy along the path.

They finally set up camp after about seven eternities later, and Bellamy starts a fire while Murphy complains and sets up their sleeping bags. Murphy collapses onto his sleeping bag with a groan, scrubbing at his face with his hands. His feet ache, and he’s pretty sure he smells horrible.

“I’m so _tired_ ,” he says. “Why’d you want to go camping in the first place? _God._ ”

“I thought it would be romantic,” Bellamy says. Murphy can hear a pout in his voice.

“Well, it was—” Murphy starts, but he opens his eyes to see a bright sky scattered with stars and he forgets whatever he’d been about to complain about. “Oh… oh my god, Bell, come here.”

“What, what is it?”

Murphy points at the sky, speechless. He tugs at Bellamy’s arm to get him to lay down at Murphy’s side. The sky is painted midnight blue like always, but here in the woods, without the glaring lights and hazy atmosphere of the city, the sky is so clear, and they can see everything.

“Oh…” Bellamy breathes, and Murphy shivers.

“Yeah,” he agrees.

Bellamy smooths his hand over Murphy’s and threads their fingers together. “I’ve never seen so many stars in my life,” he murmurs.

“Me either.”

They sit there in silent awe, only barely aware of the chill of the night or the hard the ground below them. All Murphy can see is a million tiny specks of light; all he can feel is Bellamy next to him. It feels like the entire universe is there in front of them, like it’s been waiting for them this whole time.

After a moment, Bellamy laughs and squeezes his hand. Murphy tears his eyes away from the sky to look at Bellamy, face washed blue in the starlight. “ _What_?” he demands.

Bellamy’s eyes are shining and Murphy doesn’t think he’s ever loved him more. It wells up in his throat and he bursts into a grin. “What, Bell?”

“It’s just, this is the first time this whole trip you’ve stopped complaining.”

Well, there you go, moment broken. Murphy huffs. “Oh, fuck off.”

Bellamy smiles and Murphy can just barely make out his freckles in the dim light, spread across his face like the stars in the sky. Murphy moves closer, reaching out, and Bellamy welcomes him easily.

Murphy sighs into his chest, glancing back up at the stars, and feels endless.

“I guess this is pretty all right,” he admits, and this time when Bellamy laughs he feels the vibrations of his chest against his head.

“I’ve done my job, then. Boyfriend duties for today: fulfilled.”

“Thanks for bringing us, Bell.”

Bellamy squeezes Murphy’s shoulder and plants a light kiss to his hair. “Anything for you, Murph.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was………so fluffy and cheesy I can’t even believe


End file.
